It is known that it should be made as simple as possible to orient the firing station (which in particular comprises the electronic devices and the aiming optics), together with the ammunition thereof, relative to the stationary tripod, which is placed on the ground, about a substantially vertical axis, in particular owing to the significant axial load of the rotational assembly composed of the firing station and the ammunition thereof. However, any operator or gunner of any body shape that may use the weapons system also has to sense the rotation of the assembly in order to allow him to direct the ammunition at the target in the most accurate way and to ensure optimum comfort when aiming.
For this purpose, a cylindrical part at the base of the firing station is inserted relatively into a coaxial, cylindrical receiving part of the tripod, which part is located at the center of the tripod, thus defining a rotational connection about the vertical axis. In order to ensure the rotation of the assembly relative to the tripod substantially about the vertical axis, a connecting device having a bearing of the rolling bearing type is provided between the two parts, which device takes over the axial load and allows the firing station to rotate relative to the stationary tripod in order to orient the station.
The solutions for the connecting devices currently in use involve either generating friction in the connection (what is known as solid friction) or joining thereto an external viscous damper which is in communication with the bearing (what is known as fluid friction).
However, despite their widespread use, these connecting devices have drawbacks.
Indeed, during use, the solid friction solution generates heat and jolts when the weapon system is being used, and this affects the quality of both the guidance and the aim. Moreover, since the systems are used outside at extremely variable temperatures and humidity levels and by gunners who may have different body shapes, these drawbacks quickly become apparent and are exacerbated.
For its part, despite the quality of the connection, the fluid friction solution is disadvantageous owing to the high cost (bearing and viscous damper), the bulk and the greater weight thereof, which always has a negative impact during transport of the weapons system. In addition, regular maintenance is essential.